His Desire
by SamCole
Summary: This is for Not-Completely-Insane. Dean longs for Castiel is the feeling returned? Dean/Castiel. I suck at summaries so you should probably just read it.  -


**A/N: This is for Not-Completely-Insane, who has inspired me to write some steamy Dean/Cas. They aren't my favorite couple but I still love them together! I don't have a beta so any grammatical/spelling errors I will apologize for beforehand. Hope you all enjoy! Especially you Razor! :D With Love, Okami.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, it owns me.**

Dean wasn't sure what it was about the Angel that was so damn captivating. Perhaps his cobalt blue eyes that could stare so hard at Dean that he could _feel_ the angel, or perhaps his messy brown hair that was somewhere between clean kept and a spiky-yet hot-mess. Maybe it was the way Castiel walked or talked or smiled. Dean didn't know and he didn't care. All he knew was that the Angel drove him wild with feelings of lust and longing he hadn't felt in God knows how long. He was so sick of the need that ran through his veins when the Angel got close, sick of the dreams that caused him to wake up shaking and panting with a hard-on he wasn't sure he'd ever get rid of, mostly he was sick of having to cover his feelings up with light insults or teases. Dean wanted Castiel; hell he _needed _Castiel.

As if the Angel had been reading his thoughts he entered the room with a bored, almost blank, expression on his face. He handed Dean a beer and took a seat on the couch and flipped through the channels. "There's nothing good on television." The blue-eyed beauty mused.

Dean shrugged and glanced at the TV absently. "We could order porn?"

"You're sick, Dean." Cas said but he sounded mildly amused-not that anyone other than Dean would notice the change in the Angel's often emotionless voice.

"It's been a while and Cas…" The eldest Winchester boy looked at Castiel who returned his gaze with his head tilted. "I want you."

Dean hadn't _meant_ to say the last part out loud but there it was, simple and straight to the point. He wanted Castiel. Castiel simply stared at him with an almost confused expression on his beautiful face that made him seem so innocent that Dean almost felt bad for lusting after the blue-eyed, sweet natured Angel. _Almost._

"I…don't think I understand you Dean. When you say you want me do you mean—"

Dean didn't allow the Angel to finish, instead he explained to him just what he meant by pressing his lips hard against Castiel's, letting all of his need, lust and affection flow from his lips into Castiel's. For a moment he was unresponsive but as Dean's lips began to slip away Castiel's pressed against his, returning the kiss slightly sloppily. Dean didn't mind though, he pulled Castiel closer and pressed his lips harder against his friends, licking them for permission. Castiel let out a soft gasp of surprise and Dean took the opportunity to sneak his wet muscle into Castiel's mouth. The two tongues rolled over each other, savoring each other's taste in an almost animalistic way. It seemed as though the kiss couldn't be passionate enough as teeth clashed and spit was exchanged.

Breathless, Castiel pulled back first, gasping hardily at the air, his cheeks tinted faintly with a blush. "I see what you mean now," he said and gave Dean a nervous smile.

Dean returned the soft smile with a grin that bordered a smirk and pulled the Angel against him, catching his bottom lip between his own and giving it a gentle nip. Castiel gasped slightly at the feeling that coursed through his body which only intensified when Dean began to strip him of his clothing. Dean let out a low growl as he tried to unbutton Castiel's white collared shirt before giving up and ripping it open, sending buttons flying before tossing the offending item of clothing onto the floor beside the couch. Castiel shivered when Dean's slightly calloused fingers ran over his chest with a feather light touch. A small moan fell from his lips and the Hunter's lips moved to his neck where he bit the skin gently then sucked, marking Castiel as his.

"Nnn, Dean," Castiel half-whispered, half-moaned and tilted his head up to allow his Charge more access to the sensitive skin.

Dean pulled back long enough to remove his own shirt before latching his lips onto the Angel's neck again and covering it in kisses, nips, and hickies before moving to his collar-bone before wrapping his lips around Castiel's right nipple. The Angel gasped sharply, moaned, and fisted his hands in Dean's short brown hair.

"D-Dean, this f-feeling," he gasped out as Dean gave the other nipple the same treatment.

"It's okay Cas, I'll make it go away." He whispered against his chest and unzipped the smaller man's pants. Castiel squirmed slightly when Dean removed the article of clothing but spread his legs slightly and subconsciously. Dean pushed the Angel back till they were lying on the couch; Dean straddling the smaller man and returning his lips to Castiel's spit slicked and slightly bruised lips. He pressed his hips hard against Castiel's, desperate for some friction on his throbbing erection. "Look what you do to me, Castiel. I can't stand it."

Castiel only moaned in response as Dean's kiss trailed down to his naval and kissed teasingly. Castiel let out a pleading whimper and Dean moved the kiss lower before removing Castiel's boxers with his teeth, freeing his erect member from its tight prison. Dean smirked up at Castiel and licked the tip. Castiel let out a sharp moan and arched slightly. "D-Dean!"

Dean's smirk grew and he ran his tongue over the underside of Castiel's cock, earning a loud moan and a heavy shudder from his new lover. Dean took the tip of the Angel's erection in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the tip. Castiel let out a louder moan and bucked his hips, almost chocking Dean in the process. The Hunter held his hips down and gave him an annoyed look. "You're gonna choke me if you keep that up." Dean muttered.

Castiel's faint blush grew and he nodded. "S-Sorry, it just…feels so damn…good…"

Dean's scowl turned into a Cheshire cat grin and he began to take in Castiel's member again until he swallowed the entire length. Moments later he began to bob hi head up-and-down earning several near-screams from Castiel. Dean felt the smaller man become rigid under him.

"D-Dean, I-I—" Whatever the Angel was going to say was choked off by a half-scream as he came hard into Dean's awaiting mouth.

Dean swallowed the load greedily before giving kissing a trail back up to his lips. Their tongues danced over each other, Castiel tasted both himself and Dean and it only managed to excite him even more. When Dean pulled away, Castiel let out a small whimper.

Dean nuzzled the Angel affectionately. "I'll be right back, Cas." He whispered before leaving the room only to return moments later with a small bottle of lube in his hands.

"Your quite prepared for this aren't you Dean?" The Angel teased but it was really a question on Dean's sexuality.

"Actually, it's Sam's, I never intended on ever being with a guy 'til I met you, and even then I never dreamed I would actually have you." Dean informed him.

Cas blushed and nodded. "So, Sam's gay?"

"Obviously Cas. I love my baby brother but I knew he's been into guys probably before he ever knew it. Now enough about Sam." Dean's lips captured Castiel's again as he parted his legs. He coated three fingers with the strawberry scented lube. _Leave it to Sam to get shit that smells good, _Dean thought absently before he slid a finger into Castiel's tight ring of muscle. Castiel let out a gasp followed by a mewl of pleasure and slight pain. The Angel adjusted quickly to the intrusion though and Dean quickly inserted a second digit and began looking for the bundle of nerves right along Castiel's prostate that would cloud his vision with white coloured bliss. Moments later he found it and Castiel all but screamed in pleasure.

"D-Dean! Oh God, Dean! Right there, again! P-Please!" Castiel cried out between pants of pleasure.

Dean never thought he'd have the Angel begging but now that he did, he definitely liked the sound of it. He slid in a third finger and pushed them in and out, striking his prostate almost every time. Finally Dean could take no more, he removed his fingers and Castiel let out a small whine at the loss before he coated his aching member in lube and sliding it into Castiel.

Castiel moaned loudly at the heat that erupted at the base of his spine, it hurt but it felt very good at the same time. Dean waited for the Angel's permission to continue. Castiel nodded and Dean began thrusting, smooth, shallow thrusts at first but slowly the thrusts intensified and became deeper and harder. Both men moaned and Dean tried to push deeper in search for the spot he had found with his fingers only moments before. He found it and began to thrust into the spot relentlessly, all the time whispering sinful nothings into the ears of his beloved Angel.

Castiel came first, the white haze covered his vision and he came hot and hard all over his and Dean's chests, screaming Dean's name as he did so. Castiel's muscles tightened around Dean, bringing the Hunter to an orgasm of his own as Castiel's clenching muscles milked him dry. Dean removed himself from the Angel and collapsed on top of him.

"Love you, Cas," Dean murmured into Castiel's ear once they had caught their breath.

Castiel smiled softly. "Love you too, Dean."

Neither man moved, instead Dean grabbed a blanket that had once been hanging from the arm of the couch but was now fallen on the floor, and covered them both up. They lay there; listening to each other's heart beats till they both drifted off into dreamland.


End file.
